Attack on Butler! Sebastian and Levi are what!
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: These males are your new classmates-oops, i nearly forgot, their also going to live with you and their not very nice. Amy & Zara have been friends since childhood but when two new blood steps in town & their brothers, they raise suspicion- who are these guys? Not only are they suspicious, but their hot, attractive and something deadly about them keeps amy and Zara at their heels.


**Hello everyone I hope you love this story please read and review don't forget to add and follow i hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The sound of the chalk scraped into the material of the board as the names were written allowing us to know the given name of both the individuals who had just transferred to our school.

"Treat them with care and show them respect and also-" Mr. Sasagami turned to both males, "Do not hesitate to come to me for any help or assistance" he finished with a smile.

There was a pause among us- a long pause filled with an awkward air of silence. I could hear Zara's soft snores as she sat next to me the headphones in her ears her arms folded to form a soft squishy pillow for her head as she was dozed off talking her daily '20 minutes before class' nap. I, on the other was wide awake prepared for the day and yes….prepared to wake her up once the twenty minutes was over. I looked at the two males as I heard them say their names alternately and one who spent more time talking while the other did more of the….glaring.

"…We're both brothers…" _well you don't look alike_ "…visiting from Russia…" _no accent?_ "…and like we introduced ourselves, I'm Sebastian Michealis and he is ahhh" He turned to his brother who looked at him with an uninterested glare.

It seemed like living and breathing alone was an annoyance to him. With a scowl on his face that stamped the obvious fact that he _didn't want to be here_ in the air. He said his name, "Levi Rivaille"_ you don't even have the same last name?!_

I felt the rush of excitement through me. They seemed like the dangerous type but I was so excited to just talk to them I was interested to hear about Russia, their relationship as brothers and why they moved to Japan. I could feel my feet tapping eagerly on the floor.

"Your beaming"

"Eh" I turned to see Zara wide awake her annoyed glance completely directed at me.

"Your awake- so early"

"Of course- how could someone sleep next to you with all the happy waves you're emitting" She said her voice accompanied by the low tune of local K pop playing through her head phones.

"S-Sorry Zara chan" I replied scratching the back of my head laughing uneasily, it really wasn't my intention and was it that obvious I was excited?!

Then again this was Zara we were talking about. She knew me probably better than I knew myself. We were childhood friends and she lived not too far from me. After Junior high we tried our best to get into the same high school and with hard work and long nights we made it and now we were in our second year. To ensure we didn't get separated we aimed for one class that every student wanted to be in, first stream. That way when we worked super-duper hard we ended up in 2-1. Hopefully the same for the last year.

"Ehhhhhhh- new blood" Zara commented with a grin taking an elastic band hidden underneath her long sleeve and a small rolled up piece of paper.

She was like this- The girl who everyone knew, very boyish and a troublemaker- typical airhead right? Except she shots down that title by being a top student, the school's sport star, the class representative and the daughter of the Head Commander of the Military Army of Japan. And on top of that- my amazing best friend- now….what type of title do you give her? A lot.

"One…two…aim" She said as she released the tightly held elastic aiming at Levi who was at the front of the class. She was a good shooter and I was basically ready to go on the floor and beg for forgiveness as my jaw literally dropped to the floor.

The ball of paper dashed through the air splitting the membranes and waves of sound as it landed in the space between Levi's index and middle finger of his right hand that had swiftly moved in order to stop it.

"Eh…."

_He caught it?!_

The few in the class who saw basically gasped and whispered under their breaths the Sharpshooter Zara herself has been defeated?

"Got skills" She said a pleasured gin across her face.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-GOT SKILLS?!" I yelled at her in a hushed tone, "DID YOU SEE HOW QUICK HE CAUGHT THAT" I asked grabbing her collar scolding her in our own world outside of reality in class. "He looks like he murders rainbows and eats kittens for breakfast! What if he plans to beat you into a pulp after school- what if he has a hidden gun and decides to shoot you?!"

"Sorry sorry" She squeaked as the aura of my anger loomed over me I watched her paled out knowing I had a temper of getting angry. "Please forgive me I won't attack him again!"

"How about you both have a seat at the back" Mr Sasagami said not realizing what had just previously taken place.

_Eh- wait….there are only two seats empty at the back of this classroom and those are…_

Like rusty creaking hinges on a door, our necks turned around and looked at the chairs behind us.

Both boys walked down the aisles students whispering as a few gasped and looked away as they passed by don't be given the wrong impression they weren't demons or anything they just looked like they would beat you into a pulp….especially the Levi one.

I never knew what to do- if they came around here the Levi guy would surely attack Zara- ATTACK ON ZARA! I must prevent it- I must stop it- I must take action and….but wait….I'm the weak one!

Sebastian was the first to reach but before he could sit zara bag slipped into the chair.

"Aumm" Sebastian spoke "My apologies for interrupting" He said towards Zara who was aimlessly whistling looking out the window trying to avoid him. "But I was just going to sit in that seat…may you please remove your bag"

…There was a two minutes pause…

"Huh- Oh…your talking to me- I'm sorry this seat is taken" she said a sly smile coming over her face.

-cue sweat drop- "Ummm" he said smiling as his eyebrow twitched, "I rather not believe so, this seat was just empty until you placed your bag on the chair" He continued politely.

Zara turned to him feigning annoyance, "Oi…it's your first day newbie shut up and stop being needy like a horny teenager. The chair is taken so the chair is taken stop asking for the taken chair- are you on your period or something-be satisfied ravenette- there is always the floor available to sit on" She said turning back around.

Sebastian froze on the spot either by shock or the fact that a girl would say something so impolite and raw. Well….this was Zara we were talking about. Bad Zara-bad.

Levi stepped pass him approaching the other seat which was directly behind me.

"You can't sit there!" She said suddenly-startling the poor child who flinched- well….i flinched…he just turned to look at her.

"Aumm" I intervened because I never liked where this was going I could feel it…..she was going to do something bad.

"Why can I not?" He asked his glare colder than ice as Zara looked at him completely unaffected.

"Be-Because" She said beginning to search for a lie, "Because…..the chair is broken"

Sebastian, Levi and I looked at the chair which was positioned there. If I was the chair….i would feel so awkward….it literally creaked under the heavy stare it received from us as we looked at the perfect well-functioning chair full of life and prosperity.

_That wasn't much of a good lie….._

Levi was getting annoyed, "The chair isn't-"

Zara's foot went directly through one of the wooden foot of the chair as it now became a three legged furniture and without balance…toppled over falling to the floor…..dead.

"It is now" She said to Levi.

-20 minutes later-

I found myself outside my form room bowing respectful to my form teacher who just scolded both Zara and I. He walked off heading to the staffroom.

"Zara you baka!" I said hitting her in the head.

"Ouchie- I never meant it- I wanted to get rid of them plus you have to admit- it was funny."

I looked at her.

She looked at me.

We began laughing.

We couldn't help ourselves cause it we found what occurred so laughable and here I was, the good influence trying to do right.

"If we don't hurry we will be late for 1st period" I said suddenly breaking the laughter as I pulled the form room door the students already chatting, our teacher seemingly late again.

"Oh- I forgot to say- I'm stopping at your house today-father returned to the island last night he wants me to leave a message to your dad."

I rose an eyebrow as I walked to my desk we both sat at the same time I turned to her first, "Sure no problem- Zara chan over my house- it's been a while, brings back the old days."

"Define old days- when I would prepare for the new year shrine festival with your mom or when we fished in the holy pond for fishes to fry behind the shrine" She added a smirk across her face. We both began laughing as we reminisced about the past . Unlike Zara that lived closer to school I lived further up on the mountain where there was a shrine. That was my home. My father was the priest and my mother his wife but that did not prevent the friendship of Zara and I as she always visited me giving my family trouble and sometimes we would both go to the river, the local arcade in the town or further in the mountains where my house was and lay on the grass and stare into the sky.

"Hey, do you think we should apologize, sensei said we must apologize and for our punishment and we should befriend them and offer our friendship" I said to her.

"Ehhhhh?" She made up her face and then paused, "you know you said that out right and they are right behind us."

A deep blushed crept over my cheek- of course they were behind us! I had gotten so use to the two empty seats behind me that I had forgotten they now sat in them which lessened the space of privacy we had! I turned around only for my expression to drop.

Their…sleeping.

Behind me these two were dead asleep Sebastian completely passed out while Levi had his face on his hands fast asleep as you could hear the light breathing from both of them.

Are they insomniacs?

* * *

><p><strong>FURTHER IN THE AFTERNOON<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian folded his legs looking at the remote changing the station.<p>

"The apartment is good they got us a nice place" He said looking around, "I would have preferred if it was a bit more, elegant though, easily flammable walls and the beds creaks easily the floor seems slightly unsettled I can't help but be rather…upset you know, they could have at least put their best workers in a high class setting, you put a silver spoon in a bowl of poison the sulfur will not last much long" He said out loud Levi hearing it all as he stepped out the bathroom his gloves on his hand a tooth brush and an cleaning apron around him.

"Your implying that if they leave us here in such poor condition we won't be as effective as we are in our work?" He said walking to the kitchen opening the cupboard underneath removing some detergent.

"Exactly, what are you doing?"

"There is a civilization of mold growing around the toilet, I'm removing it" He replied searching for the bleach.

"And as for dinner" Sebastian asked looking at his brother switching off the television.

"You know- very well- that I can't…"

"Cook?" Sebastian finished, a teasing smile on his face.

"I never implied that, I'm much capable of feeding myself, however-"

"However you can't cook" Sebastian said again teasing him more.

Levi's eyebrow twitched and his fist tightened, "I'm standing next to the kitchen counter, don't let me put holes in you" He threatened regarding the fully packed wooden knife holder beside him.

"Foul mouth for a young one, return to me when you have gain some….height," Sebastian said

Levi gritted his teach his body burning with anger, _height…grow….you shouldn't have gone there_. He grabbed the pot whipping it on the surface of the stove burner as his hand slowly turned the knob.

"Oh~" Sebastian said in awe, "He's going to do it- should I get a picture should I record it-this is a big moment it could actually put mother in a casket from shock."

"tch" Levi tsked as he looked at the pot before him on the stove he never liked cooking not one bit he especially had a fear of it. He turned the knob hearing the _click_ as the fire showed up underneath and the pot began to get heated. He smiled. Vitcory! Accomplishment! He turned to his brother a smirk on his face. _What ya gotta say now bitch?_

"Yay- he lighted it- great accomplishment, now what about the fact that you must chop up the vegetables, take out the meat, wash the rice and start making the drink, What were you going to cook-air?" he said referring to the empty pot on the stove.

Inwardly embarrassed he looked away reaching for a cup filling it with water before pooring it in the empty pot.

Sebastian watched him a smile coming over his face as he witnessed his brother's progress, _well at least he didn't just throw the carrots into the pot._

Levi returned to the bathroom trying to get the mold out as Sebastian moved to another task which was wiring the room- well the entire apartment and that had to start from the front door.

They had just moved to this apartment and they were going on the low. The place was a mess it was nasty the walls were chipping they only had electricity in **HALF** of the room the place was spacious but it was so gross the apartment had a bad smell and the air conditioner wasn't working. They had to deal with it because they weren't paying for it. It was being taken care of by their….work. So were their living expenses, their tuition and everything else they needed.

They were relieved to know today they had the day off from work which meant they could clean the apartment from top to bottom which they really wanted to do. Sebastian needed to wire the place both ways. One for protection while the other was for the electricity when it came to household duties that was his forte- fixing things, as for his younger unruly brother he drifted more towards being a clean freak. Germs and bacteria not to mention dust was his rivalry in life as he hated it to the point where he was more than a general level of OCD. They made perfect living partners but because they were siblings they argued too much. Sebastian sometimes got annoyed because Levi could be so OCD when he was ready that at times….he believed it was very unnecessary.

"Sebastian something is wrong with the stove" He said looking at him that emotionless face of his staring at Sebastian's that blinked back at him.

"Repeat…".

"The stove is behaving weird".

Sebastian glared at him, "Go clean your toilet" Levi glared at him holding back that mean comment. Instead he held it back and turned back around. What Levi said reminded Sebastian of when they were younger and they had a dog. One day he came to him telling him it was behaving weird. It turned out the dog had a case of flea which was getting out of hand because father never returned home regularly and their worthless mother always had the some lower head of the male in her. This meant the dog could not get to go to the vet and get it's shots. One day the dog died in the couch due to the infection. Sebastian was sad and very hurt but Levi on the other hand. He kept saying the couch was behaving weird. It smelt like their dead dog. He kept on washing it. Every day he would remove the cushions and wash them so hard that his hands would get red just because they smelt like the dog. Even when the scent was gone Levi alone could still smell it.

Sebastian sighed at the flashback, just a flashback in that role of film strips called memories. He wondered if he should actually go and check it out.

In the next 15 minutes Sebastian realized there was smoke in the air. He walked into the kitchen that was thick with smoke and in a flash there was a small fire. He gritted his teeth and started looking for something to out it.

"Shit- this is why I don't cook" Levi said coming out the bathroom seeing the smoke.

"Instead of arguing get some water to out it!" Sebastian growled searching for a container through the thick smoke not even able to see. He went over to the wall searching for the window when he felt the curtains he pulled them open the light shining into the room. It was then he got to see the stove and instantly realized the exposed gas tank next to it.

"Holy…" He cursed.

Levi looked at him and followed his glance, "….Shit"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I screamed dashing across the garden as Zara followed closely behind me a lizard in her hand. "Please staaaaaaaawwwwwp" I screamed bloody murder as I dashed so fast I swore my legs felt like they were at 40 miles per second!<p>

The chase ended when Zara bucked her toe over a rock dropping unhurt and gladly releasing the lizard that scurried into the bushes.

"Damn it!."

I grinned but I was out of breath my lungs were tearing at my trachea begging for air to be sent down as they tightened under the pressure their screams followed by the heavy beating of my heart. I looked up at the outstretched hand before me as I took it.

"You okay?"

-cue glare- "Yes I am, due to the lovely night and the sound of the distant nocturnal animals followed by the nearby river- **OF COURSE IM NOT ALRIGHT YOU RAN ME DOWN WITH A LIZZZARDDD!"**

She began laughing, "Hey I know it was bad and all but I gotta say you gave me quite a time to keep up with you- you should join the track and field team-you're getting this from the best runner here..."

I looked at her showing her my hand that wanted to punch her and she froze.

"Zara chan! Your father is ready," my mother called from the kitchen.

We both turned to each other with puppy dog faces wobbly lips on the brink of tears. We both ran from the garden and into the room me reaching my mother first.

"Momma I don't want Zawa to weaaave~" I said tugging at my mother's kimono. Almost on cue Zara's dad came out he smiled when he saw me.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked kindly my mother laughed it off as both Zara and I hugged each other tightly not letting go.

"It seems it's like the olden days- they don't want to go."

They both laughed and I could feel Zara hug me tighter, "I have to go, I have homework."

"But but but-"

She turned to me a serious look on her face…

"My love….do not cry, you must not shed a tear for me, the country needs me, I must fight for my kingdom, defend the innocent-" she turned towards me "- and return to you unharmed."

"But Romeo" I said playing along, "You mustn't leave me, I will become yearned….waiting for you, you- who might never return," I said tears building in my eyes as I feigned a moment of sorrow.

"Juliet! You musn't say that! I will be thinking of you at every second on the clock."

"Romeo!"

"Juliet"

"Rommeo!"

"Juuuuliet!"

Cue sweat drop from parents. I could feel them staring at us wondering if we were….mentally stable. BUT WE'RE BEST FRINEDS. That's how were-we're behaving like we had not one single sense cause we are merely crazy, I swear, we would go on the road and behave like this cause we do not care, we actually did it once and people passing by dropped money at our feet. Local service thank you very much~.

"Oh before you go hand this to your wife" My mother said to Zara's dad as she got out some sliced fruits she had prepared in the fridge.

"Amethyst Aurora Arai."

I turned around to my full name looking at the girl who had a knife and fork in her hand.

"I'm gonna cut you up and feed you to my dogs."

"Reaaaaaaallllly!" I said excitedly ruining her fun.

"Hmph, you ruined it- you were to be scared."

"My bad" I replied without regrets.

"Why can't I live with you "She said persistently something she always asked.

"You would have to ask my daddy" I replied in a humbled tone, not anyone can live a shrine.

She sighed, "You have so many rooms here."

"You don't have to tell _me_ that..." I said recalling on those 'spring cleaning' days where the **entire** house manor had to be cleaned. The shrine was a one level building which meant there was no upstairs but it was extremely big, including my room, my parents' bedroom, there were 9 bedrooms in all, 6 bathrooms, 3 open baths, 2 main living room, a very big kitchen a huge garden and a lot of land space then there was the front area which was reserved for shrine purposes. Because it was on the mountain the rest of the land was like our backyard and I knew every inch of it. Inside the house was very cozy and nice and because we received a steady income we never ran into any financial problems. The house was well maintained we had two maids who lived on the shrine beside the main building and other than that our house was very religious with some European influences such as the décor and etc.

"I see I understand," my father said entering the room. My father was the one I got all my looks from. He had very long dark red hair in a low ponytail he always had a smiling expression and he was very kind. I received his hair and his eyes but most of my other attributes I received from my mother. We were a happy family. My father dealt with a lot of business most of which I did not know about and in some way he and Zara's dad had some very strong connection but mother once told me they had been best friends from they were very little boys.

"How long….I see…I understand…" He was on the cellular phone.

"I never knew my father would have come instead" Zara said to me as we both walked towards the main entrance.

"Well because he came we both got time together."

We reached towards the door and the knob turned before I could open it. Inside my house stepped two familiar individuals.

Sebastian Michealis and Levi Rivaille.

"I can't believe you burnt down the apartment!"

_Eh?_

"It's not my fault I told you the stove was acting weird"

_Huh_

"How can you start a fire- by burning water?"

_What is that even possible? Wait technically if the pot overheats then- wait that is not the problem of the matter here!_

"What are you doing here?!" I said finally putting my thoughts to words.

They turned to see me standing there with Zara and her jaw dropped mouth.

"Oh….you live here" Levi said turning to me.

I felt a tugging on my uniform skirt; I turned to Zara who was looking at them, "Amy chan"

"Y-Yes?"

"Their hot"

"Yes"

I turned back to them and paused- wait what- my cheeks went red I pulled her aside quickly, "Zara chan come back to earth! Abort lust-Abort lust- abort it and return back to earth- these are our new classmates"

After much enforcement (lasted 5 seconds) it clicked and she turned around and shivered.

"Oh you're here" My father said walking towards them shaking their hands, I watched Sebastian smiled as they made communication with my father my mother slowly showing up.

"Amy chan be respectful and welcome them"

Zara blinked, "Shit does not deserve to be welcomed" She said under her breath Sebastian, Levi and I heard her as I elbowed her in the side. "I mean- Of course Of course, Where are my manners, OH- there is the door I shall be taking my leave now good bye~" She said leaving me in solitude.

I will not forget this Zara. I will not forget you abandoned me like this?

I turned around to them my father continuously talking giving his apologies to hear that their apartment had been burnt down. I looked at their luggage and their clothing then back to my father who felt my gaze and turned to me. My eyes must be fooling me because this feels so wrong how can this be possible and what does this mean?

"Father…..what's the meaning of this…..what's going on? Why are they here?"

"Amethyst, show your kindness, they will be living with us for the time being"

_Say what?_

* * *

><p>Universal Sweetheart here and yes i am back i really really reaaaaaaallllllly want this story to work because i have so many ideas and i want to just make it develop into a successful fan fic. I know black butler Kurohitsuji and Attack on Titan/Shingeki no koujin is not like the most common crossover, but i decided to go there and I it to be a hit. Black butler is actually my forte and Katekyo Hitman Reborn but i looooove Attack on Titan, i started watching this anime like th day episode one was released i was one of those peopl egoing around like- you watch this amazing anime with little people and ropes killing big cannibal people (Now that i think about it i don't think anyone would have known what im taking about with such a description lol) Well i used my favorite characters i created a few and i want this to be a success. Please PLEASE review favorite and follow. **Thank you for taking the time to read.**

**Oops im advertising my KHR story which an amazing authur and i have collaborated in creating s/10475328/1/Demon-Neighbours I****f you are looking for something with romance and a lot of humur this where you can go and get it please read it and review it is an amazing story**


End file.
